Your Biggest Weakness
by MorganPines8998
Summary: Vlad's back from space and he's determined to make Danny work for him. So he'll do anything he has to do,even toy with his girlfriend Sam. After PP. Please review pretty please. This is my REAL first DP story. So don't be so hard on me.
1. Vlad's Return

**Ok, I FINALLY got inspiration from reading other FF stories and watching DP episodes. So I think I'm ready. Go easy on me. Oh and if you don't like the story. Don't stop reading. REVIEW so I could make it better. (You think that would be obvious.) Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rubbing my eyes from the slumber I had just awoken from. I opened my eyes to find the two things I hate; Sun and Mondays. I know the sun has to come up, but why does it have to be Monday? Why can't it at least be Friday? Oh well, I better get up now or suffer the wrath of my parents "suggestions" for my outfit to wear to school today. At least I get to see Danny and Tucker. Especially Danny, we have been going out ever since the Disastroid and it's going really great. Oh boy I hope I didn't just jinx it. Oh well, who believes in those things anyway?

"Sam? Are you having trouble choosing an outfit, cause your father I can help." Said a cheerful voice coming from the other side of my room.

"No mother, I'm doing just fine I DON'T need your help." I replied.

It's bad enough I have to wake up to go to school AND it's Monday. If I have to wear one of those frilly tablecloths I think I will explode.

I rushed to my closet and dressed in my usual attire. A black shirt with a purple dot in the middle and my plaid skirt. My hair combed in its usual half pony tail. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and started to make my journey toward school. Before I reached the end of the block I felt someone pick me up and fly into the air. Who else would it be besides the now world-famous Danny Phantom? AKA my boyfriend. Now I'm not one to get all mushy, but seeing him just makes my heart melt.

"Good Morning Mr Celebrity, decided to take the scenic route instead of the limo?" I joked.

"Yes and no. The car seats are being replaced and I had to fly to school. That and I wanted to see your radiant face" He replied.

I gave my "You're not serious look" that people said could kill.

"Ok! Ok! I just wanted see you, just please stop with the face, that could kill people you know, and I'm already half-ghost." He replied covering his face.

See what I mean works every time. We were making our usual small talk when out of nowhere. A plasma ray came out of nowhere and knocked us right out of the sky. So much for a morning without attack.

"Good Morning Ms Manson, Mr Fenton, had I good 6 months while I was floating in space.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" Yelled Danny.

"Here for your hand in partnership, you see with the strength you have to defeat me every time we confront each made me realize something. I should stop trying to capture you and instead control you. Doesn't that sound fun Daniel? Oh and I 'befriended' some extra-terrestrials in outer space who 'offered' to help me get my home"

"Ok, If I haven't said this once I've said it a million times. You REALLY are one crazy, messed out fruit loop, and I will never join you."

"I know you won't come willing Daniel, maybe all you need is some encouragement." He laughed evilly.

He then flew down to the ground and picked me up and held a finger to my head which was glowing ready to fire if Danny made to wrong move. Fear overtook me. Chills were running up and down my spine like electric currents. I never stared death this close in the face before. Maybe staying home a little longer and letting my parents decide my clothing my clothing seems better than this, but then again. I think it's equally as frightening as this.

"LET HER GO PLASMIUS!" Danny screamed.

"I would think about this if I were you, one wrong move and Samantha gets cooked.

Now that tipped me off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed. You could make fun of my gothic personality and my eating habits, but if you call me Samantha. You're asking for a punch in the gut.

"Struggling will only make it worse you know." He teased.

I could tell Danny seemed for frightened than me. If it weren't for what happened next, I think he would've joined him.

"Hey look! It's Danny Phantom!" I random pre-schooler yelled.

"And look! It's a Villain, and he's hurting Danny's girly friend." Another one yelled.

Well, since they only 5 I cut them some slack.

"We have to help him! ROCKS READY! AIM, FIRE!"

Then out of nowhere rocks came flying out of nowhere toward Vlad and I. I had to duck my head in order to avoid getting hit with the rocks. Vlad got it full blast however. The fruit loop deserves it.

"Argh! I will not be defeated by a bunch of drooling 5 year olds!" He yelled.

The only thing I feared more than being shot with a plasma ray in my head is falling. So when Vlad used his hands to protect himself from the rocks. You could guess what happened next. All I was doing was yelling and screaming praying that I wouldn't hit the ground. Thank the Lord I have Danny. He swooped me up right before I hit the ground.

"AH! You haven't seen the last of me Daniel! I'll be back!" He yelled then evaporating into nothing.

Danny set me down on pavement, he checked for any injuries. There was the usual scratch or two, but nothing major. Cheering and screams of praise could be heard from the group of kids that helped save us. Danny signed some autographs for them then it was back on our way to school. Thanks to Vlad's interruption we didn't even make it off my street yet.

Upon entering the hallways of Casper High. Danny got the praise and crowd he usually did. (Which included the crazy Fan-Girls.) We did our usual routine to get away from the crowd. We would go invisible then intangible and go outside where the lunch tables were. It was the perfect little hideaway for Danny and I. That place was deserted in the morning so we had it all to ourselves.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Danny asked me for about the millionth time.

"Yes, I am Danny, if I wasn't I would've told you the other million times you asked me.

"Is it a crime to be concerned?" He said leaning toward me.

"No, but it's kinda annoying, no offense." I replied.

"Alright you win." He said.

I didn't realize how close he was to me till just now. Plus he's my boyfriend what else am I supposed to do? I leaned in to kiss him when Tucker came by.

"Hey Guys! Oh come on! Give a guy a break! Why is it every time I see you two you're either staring at each other with those big googly eyes or making out? YEESH!" He ranted.

"Well you're the who came and interrupted." I replied.

"Anyway, dude I think you're reign of popularity is over, come check this out" He said going back inside.

When we came inside we saw a crowd of people as large as when Danny walks into the school. When we were able to get a glimpse of him in the crowd I saw he had brown hair, black eyes and yellow t-shirt and jeans with a pair of converse shoes. The girls were fawning over him and the guys were asking him a bunch of questions.

He was supposedly cute but I didn't feel any attraction to him whatsoever. Just then his eyes met mine, and I felt the same feeling I did this morning with Vlad. The feeling frightened me and I looked away immediately. The first thing Danny said after we got a good look at him was; I have a bad feeling about him…

**Dun Dun Dun! Did you enjoy? Well? Did you? Well the only way I could find out is if you click that little review button, and if you do I will give you a cookie. The next chapter should be up by Sunday lunchtime I hope. Like I said the only way I could make to story better is if you R-E-V-I-E-W. REVIEW! Ok I think I've annoyed you guys enough…..BYE!**


	2. My 'Inner' Needs

**HELLO! I was so happy when I saw the reviews I just HAD to put up another chapter. I ran around the house screaming with joy. WHOOOO HOOOOO! *ahem* Now, on with the story.**

"See man, what did I tell you, your reign of popularity is OVER! That means going back to sitting at the loser table. Eating the burnt crusts of the food plate, but worst of all….Dash. AHHHH!" Tucker yelled.

He ran of screaming after that. I looked over at Danny who was giving the new guy the death stare. I never saw him this angry since the whole Ember incident after I kissed Dash. Ugh, bad memories, failure lips. Oh the things I do for you Danny.

"Danny are you ok?" I said trying to get him NOT to try and kill the boy his intimidating stare.

"What? Oh sorry Sam. I was just thinking." He said

Finally looking away from the brown-haired cutie. Wait cutie? What am I saying, well thinking at least. I mentally slapped myself after that comment. This is crazy. I like Danny, I'm dating Danny. If fact, Danny nearly turned himself over to Vlad for me. I can't do this to him. In fact I won't I'm just gonna let this die right now…There it's dead. What happened next didn't really help me.

The new boy walked up to us and well, in a way introduced himself. The way he carried himself was not very presentable. I've looked better than that on mornings, and yet I was finding myself feeling attracted to him. Ugh! Get a whole yourself Sam!

"Hey, I'm Nad. You're that Phantom Guy aren't you?" He said obviously trying to make an impression on us that he was 'cool.'

"Um, yeah why are you asking me that?" Danny replied.

"I just wanted to make sure. Who's the skirt." Derek said referring to me.

If I wasn't against violence he would've been in the nurse's office by now. At least he didn't call me Samantha, two times in a day was too many, if he did call me that then someone would be acting for a punch in a gut.

"Um, the 'skirt' could introduce herself thank you very much." I yelled.

How sexist! Who does he think he is?

_He's the guy you 'like'_

Who said that?

_Me, your 'inner' needs._

What the heck?

_I'm here to guide you through this little 'adventure' making it harder for you to resist HAHAHA!_

Yeah right, leave me alone.

_I'm in your head, I can do whatever I want, plus I'm you. I'm what you really want, and what you want is to ditch Danny and go for Nad._

Ha! That'll happen, just watch.

"She's not a skirt, who do you think you are?" Yelled Danny, I could tell he wasn't gonna back down.

"Yeesh, Phantom you better watch that temper and save the anger for the ghosts, I'm just making a little point don't go all frosty on me. Hehe get it frosty, you have ice powers no, ok"

"Yeah, ok then. We'll just be going now. Right Sam, Sam?"

"Huh, oh ok. Yeah lets go" I replied.

I hope Danny didn't notice I was staring at Nad. Please God please.

_See, you like him. Sam and Nad sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…_

OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!

_Yeesh, touchy. I'll be back later._

Or you could not come back at all!

Mr Lancer's class was going pretty well, and by going well I mean that I wasn't falling asleep. I mean honestly, To Kill a Mocking bird. I didn't read the book because of the title! Hmp! Some people have no consideration.

_I know right._

Oh great, you again.

_Yeah, who else?_

I was hoping anyone but you.

_Well too bad, now the torture begins! HEHEHEHE!_

What are you gonna do?

_This…._

Huh?

_Oh look at who's in your class, I little hottie named Nad. Look at how cool he is. Scrawling on paper in class. I'm sure he's drawing you. _

As if.

_Oh yeah, watch._

To my surprise, a paper landed on my desk from Nad. To my dismay. (And against my will) I opened it, it wasn't a drawing but it was something much scarier. A letter asking me if I want to go out this Friday night. If Danny saw this, he'd rip him in half. So I'll just do that step for him. I took the paper tore in two and threw it away. After class was over I ran as fast as I could to the cafeteria to meet Danny and Tucker. If I was around Danny maybe he would leave me alone, I hope.

My plan worked pretty well. I practically clung to Danny like moss to a shower curtain all day. Also, my "inner" needs haven't bothered me since Mr Lancer's class. So as long I keep hanging out with Danny this little 'crush' should go away. I estimate it should be about a week before this crush is gone. Then I'll be home FREE!

After school Danny walked me home and I went upstairs and did my homework, thankfully without any distractions if you know what I mean. When I completed my homework I went downstairs for dinner without almost yelling at them. When we finished dinner I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Just before I fell asleep I got a phone call from Danny and got the worst news I could ever get….

**HAHAHAHA! That's how I end it! For now….Sorry I updated a couple of hours late. My schedule has been jam-packed lately. Homework, Studying, Extra-Curricular (Ballroom Dancing and Archery) I'm surprised I even get sleep. I go to sleep like 11:00pm! So if don't be upset if I don't update on time. I barely got anytime to update! So sorry if the chapters aren't very long. So anyway, enough about my hectic life TIME FOR THE REVIWER REPLIES! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE SCREAMING WITH JOY! *ahem* Well I'm a tween of my word. Here are your cookies! *gives all reviewer's my grandmothers homemade cookies* So time for the replies.**

**Wildheart: Awww thank you so much. I was so worried that people wouldn't like it so your review meant a lot to me especially because it was the first. Oh and two thumbs up for your review. **

**GollaG: Thanks for the compliment. All the reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh and I totally agree with you. Vlad is messed up. I'll be showing more of his plan in the next chapter if I get time.**

**EmberMcClain13: Of course I will check your stories. I just came back onto fanfiction after I took a break for school, so I will look them up right now. Oh and I totally remember you, I just haven't been on lately. Curse you homework. Oh and thanks for the review.**

**Rie Fan: You are both correct and wrong. He is working for Vlad, but there is a surprise that will be revealed in later chapters that only I know HAHAHA! *ahem* sorry, I kinda do that a lot my friends say I'm crazy. Anyway thanks a bunch for the review.**

**DannySamLover: Thanks, and as you see I did. LOL oh and I totally agree with your username. Thanks again for the comment.**

**Artfan: Um ok then. Poor Sam. That was a bit weird but REALLY funny, yeah I have a sense of humour like that. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Lovepaige: Ok then, your review scared me kinda, sorry if the chapter wasn't long enough. Stupid schoolwork. I still appreciate the review!**

**Ok that's it. Now PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**It would make me very happy! BYE! HAPPY SUNDAY!**


	3. The First Punch

**GREETINGS FELLOW FANFIC READERS. I HAVE SOME FREE TIME AND DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER. YAAAAAAY! OH and before I start I have some inside info for ya…HAHA that will revealed at the END of the chapter. I'm so evil. Oh wait you could scroll to the bottom and read that. **** Oh well make me happy and read it anyway!**

I slammed down the phone and started circling around the room mentally screaming at myself.

How could he be going out of town…FOR A WEEK! Does the universe hate me? A week will give time to fall in love with Nad. AHHHHHHH. What did I ever do to you universe?

"_HAHA! A week without Danny will leave you subject to my temptation!"_

"Oh great, you again."

"_Who else would it be? Samantha."_

"NEVER call me that"

"_Samantha, Samantha, Samantha is your name, falling in love with Nad is your game!"_

"If you weren't inside my head you'd be dead right now."

"_Talks cheap Samantha"_

"UGH!"

I dove headfirst into my pillow and just stayed there thinking about what would happen next. Danny was leaving tomorrow morning which means I would… I dunno what I would do. I decided to forget about it until tomorrow. So I put on some music and just stared at the ceiling. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I remember walking up to an alarm clock the next morning. Trembling at the thought of having to face Nad without Danny at my side.

After going to Danny's house and saying good bye. I went to school and tried my best to avoid Nad. My plan was working out just fine until lunch time. I sat down with Tucker who was just blabbing on about his new update for his PDA. He left to go back and get more food from the lunch lady. I tried to tell him that would never happen, but sadly the boy is too stubborn and left. The real reason I didn't want him to leave was because I didn't want to be left alone. Falling prey easily if Nad was to come. So, since I'm convinced the universe hates me. That's exactly what happened.

"Hey Sam."

"What do you want?"

"You know, we have something in common."

"What would that be, for you to leave me alone?"

"Listen, I know we may have started off on the wrong foot, but I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Gee, great. Now will you leave?"

"Fine, if that's what you want…..Samantha"

Now that was too far. I stood up, walked towards him and punched him down. I walked away proudly from a 15 year old boy who was on floor with his nose bleeding like a sprinkler.

**HA! TAKE THAT NAD! **

**I enjoyed writing that part, inspired by what I wish to do to some of my 'friends' in school. **

**So the inside information. There are 2 episodes of Danny Phantom season 4 that Butch Hartman has shelved,(The Big Movie & Phantom Fever) or so I hear. So will you PLEASE help me find it. I'll share it with all of you. The winner gets a lifetime supply of cybercookies!**

**So if you know you like cybercookies, PLEASE HELP!**

**Now for the review replies: (only 4! You guys want me to cry)**

**DannySamLover20- Gee thanks. Its comments like this that inspire me to continue. Despite my schedule. BTW you are one of my loyal reviewers. So don't make cry please.**

**artfan- Another loyal reviewer. That's ok, I found it was funny. Plus the blushing thing reminded me of Danny and Sam. Lol.**

**AllYourStudents*TeacherStories- ok I kinda am. I hope you won't come after me for updating late. *gulp***

**KP100- Sorry, for not updating early. Stupid project term! Duh, of course I do LOL. You know I just noticed that, LOL again. I might use that if the plots boring. THX FOR THE SUGGESTION!**


	4. What Happens In The Office

**HELLO AGAIN! HAPPY SATURDAY! NOW BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE TO ****PROMISE**** NOT TO HATE ME. OK? GOOD. NOW, ON WITH THOU STORY! WHOOPS HEHE WRONG STORY. THIS IS YOUR BIGGEST WEAKNESS, NOT LOVE STORY. ANYWHO READ AND REVIEW! HEY THAT RHYMED!**

After punching Nad in the nose, I didn't see him for two whole days. This meant I had some time to myself. Thankfully Danny said he'd be back on Sunday. _A/N It's Friday in the story by the way. _So I had some time to catch up on my projects and homework from all the ghost catching. Thankfully none had shown up since Danny left. As I was making my way the cafeteria, a heard over the P.A. speakers; _**Samantha Manson, Could you please report to the principal's office, again Samantha Manson could you please report to the principal's office, THANK YOU. **_I knew this would not be pleasant. Especially as they called me by my full name. What's with all the people calling me by my first name lately anyway? Reluctantly, I made my way to the principal's office.

When I arrived I closed the door behind me and sat down. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and yanked me out of my seat.

"Hello Samantha."

"Nad"

"Please, call me Nadan"

"Whatever, I see the bruise on your nose is still there."

"Yes, however you're not here because you're in trouble."

"Then why are you wasting my time, and can you please let go of me!"

"Oh Samantha, little do you know of my feelings for you."

"What are you- AH!"

He then pushed me against the wall. I could see a mini flag pole that I could poke him with but sadly I was out of reach. He held my hands over head to keep me from escaping his grasp.

"_You're finally gonna get what you want…"_

Fear overtook me, the hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. My knees seemed to turn to jello. I then remembered the feeling I got when Vlad almost killed me. Or when I first saw Nad.

"What are you talking about?"

"_You'll see…."_

I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I wanted to know what he was going to do. So he could get it over and done with. The suspense was killing me.

Then it happened.

He kissed me.

Just like that, he kissed me.

My body went numb. I felt powerless. I couldn't move. For some weird reason I was enjoying it, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to escape. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of the door opening.

"SAM!"

"DANNY?"

**YAY MY FIRST CLIFFIE! HOW DARE NAD KISS SAM! HE KNOWS SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! THEN AGAIN I CREATED HIM SO BLAME ME. WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Anyhow, I would've updated yesterday but remember when I mentioned my 'friends' well I planning on moving from them from where I sit in class and they said too bad and blah blah blah. I started to cry and then the dean came, At least they got in trouble, I can't really stand up for myself but they got in trouble. But enough of my life. LET'S GET TO THE REVIWER REPLIES!**

**A special thanks to DannySamLover20 who has reviewed all my chaps so far!**

**Another thanks to sk8ergirl who has reviewed, favourited and put an update alert.**

**Riefan-Sadly I cannot reveal that information at this time, but look at chapter 1 for hints. ;) And as you could see that's what happened. DON'T HATE ME. You were correct. The part you got wrong will most likely me revealed in chapter 6. SO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. LOL I love the episode Memory Blank my fav part is when Danny and Sam kissed, again. REALLY IT TOOK THAT LONG FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER. But sigh Butch Hartman cancelled it. WHAAAAAAA! **

**EmberMcLain13- I THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS. WHY ARE PEOPLE TREATNING ME SO MUCH TO UPDATE. It's flattering but kinda scary, but mostly flattering.**

**GothGeek-Thank you, I enjoyed writing that part. I wish I could do that to certain people too *Sigh***

**OK KEEP READING!**

**HAPPY SATURDAY!**

**P.S- No one has entered the contest to look for season 4 episodes yet! **


	5. Tears and Regret

**HELLO! PEOPLES! Ok, I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger. So in return this chapter is gonna be long. YAY!**

**ENJOY!**

I pushed Nad off of me and faced Danny. Nad ran away like the coward he is. Things were quietuntil Danny spoke.

"I can't believe you." He said.

"Danny, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it supposed to look like! I go out of town for a week. I come back early to surprise you and I see my girlfriend cheating on me."

"Danny please, he kissed me. I would NEVER cheat on you."

"That's what they all say."

"Danny please, just let me explain."

"Explain what? You don't wanna date me anymore, at least have the heart to do it while I'm here and not cheat on me!"

"Come on Danny. You know I would never do anything like that. You've seen what we've been through. What would make you think I would do that?"

"Hmm, let's see, maybe the GREGOR incident!"

"You're still on that! That was last year! Besides what about the whole Valerie thing huh!"

"At least I didn't kiss Valerie. Besides Technus did that, not me."

"Oh sure, so the day I met Gregor 'Technus' made you all lovey dovey over Valerie at the Nasty Burger!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is!"

"You know what, we're done Sam."

"Fine! See is I care!"

I stormed out of there and ran to the girl's bathroom like the boys on mystery meat day. I ran inside a stall and sat on the seat crying my eyes out. It had been a while since I cried because I was sad. Everytime I tried to stop crying fresh, hot tears streamed down my face. I had no control over my tears whatsoever. I made my way out of the bathroom and sat at back of each class after that.

After school I ran home and plopped on my bed. New fresh, hot tears ran down my face. I bawled so much the birds on the tree next to my window flew away. I didn't really blame them. Who would want to listen to a girl crying her eyes out for something that she didn't cause. Nevertheless I was interrupted by a tapping on my window. Who else would it be besides the oh so smug Nadan. I went towards the window and opened it. He came inside and the first thing I did was kick him in his shin.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For making my boyfriend break up with me."

"Oh, you're single huh. Well maybe I could help with that."

"You stupid piece of insignificant, worthless trash! Do you know what you have done?"

"Hopefully I made an opportunity for us to get to know each other better."

"THAT'S IT!"

I grabbed him my collar, opened the window and dropped him. He fell into the rose bush below. It would cushion his fall, and stick him with a few thorns. I dusted off my hands and took a shower. When I came back out. I went to bed. I didn't bother to go down to dinner. Before I fell asleep I felt one more tear run down my cheek. Maybe if I was lucky tomorrow I could wake up and only hope this was all a bad dream.

**AWW Poor Sam.**

**Sam: I hope you're happy.**

**Me: If it means getting reviews kinda.**

**Sam: You're just as heartless as Nad.**

**Me: Oh you just made a big mistake.**

**Sam: Bring it on**

***Sam and I begin to fight like mad people***

**Me: WAIT! TIME OUT LET ME GIVE THE REVIWER REPLIES!**

**Sam: Fine**

**A Big Thank you to:**

**EmberMclain13**

**Xsugarxblossomx**

**DannySamLover20**

**TomboyRE5Master**

**YOU GUYS AND GALS ROCK!**

**Rie fan: Yeah, sorry for that Sam must be a wreck right now. Well that's probably why she wants to beat me up right now. No problem, I'm happy to help. Ahh Memory Blank, a cool episode. Thanks for the review. Also I agree with the names thing. Vlad could be more original.**

**iRiD3PONi3S: Huh, interesting use of vocabulary there. I understood it all. YAY! Maybe you are wrong maybe you are right. I'll let you think about it.**

**HAPPY THURSAY!**

**Sam: Ahem**

**Me: Oh yeah**

***Fighting resumes***


	6. The Revalation

***Faces Readers* um, hehe hi. OK first I'm sorry I took so long to update it's just that my laptop went to fix and it still isn't and so I finally got my files back and so here it is. PHEW! Try saying that without breathing. Ok, so this chapter is gonna be shocking. Hoping to make It long. Oh and end up the last part will be in Danny's POV. I'll let you know when that starts, but its only for this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM (I finally remembered to do that!)**

Monday morning came in a flash. I pulled my purple spider onto my shoulder and went downstairs. Not bothering to stay for breakfast I just went off to school. As I was walking down the street something possessed me look up into the sky. It looked the same way a week ago when Vlad came back. Vlad…With all the drama going on I completely forgot about him. My mind then fluttered back to words he said before he disappeared.

_"You haven't seen the last of me Daniel! I'll be back!"_

I felt a sharp pain in my head that felt like someone a stuck a pin in my temple. I shrugged it off and continued to make my way towards school.

As I made my way towards my locker I felt someone tap my shoulder. Upon impulse and thinking it was Nad. I swung my math binder at him. I looked down to see Danny clutching his face with his hand from the blow I gave him moments ago.

"Geez Sam. What was that for?" He said.

"What do you care!" I screamed.

"Because you slammed a binder into my head!" He replied in an equal tone.

"Whatever."

I slammed my locker door closed and walked away.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"HA! Don't pretend you don't know!" I yelled.

"Sam, whatever I did I'm sorry, but please tell me what I did." He said.

"You never gave me a chance to explain, here take your stupid ring back!" I said the last part from tears that were threatening to run down my face. I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it on the floor. I ran away from Danny with my hand to my face. The last thing I needed was to see people laughing at me. As I was heading towards the back if the cafeteria to let my tears fall I felt a hand pull my into the storage room.

**Danny's POV**

What did I do wrong?...I thought to myself. Sam's never like this. I ran after her and found myself at the back of the cafeteria.

"Sam?"

I stared into the silence there was no answer. Only the soft rustling of leaves. I tried again.

"Sam, are you here?"

Out of nowhere a plasma bolt hit me in my back and I fell to the ground. I turned around to see Vlad standing in front me.

"I told you I'd be back Daniel." He said then everything went black.

**SAM'S POV**

I turned around to see Nad standing in front of me.

"Can't you take a hint?" I said.

"You know, you did better than I expected on Friday." He replied.

"Gee, nice to know that you're happy my boyfriend broke up with me."

"You see Sam that is where you are both right, and wrong."

With that statement Nad transformed into a figure I hoped I would never see again.

"You're….but…..he….you're…."

"Miss me?"

It was Dan.


	7. The Plan is Revealed

***Creeps out from behind curtain frightened* Well um hi, two things. First I am REALLY sorry I didn't update for a while you see my laptop to fix and I have to use my mom's laptop and…oh you don't care ok. **** Second thing I know the last couple chapters haven't been my best but I've been having some Frienemy issues and that 'awkward' phase in your life. You know the one you get just before you turn 13, yeah that one. So I begged my mom to let me use the computer so, here you go! This chapter reveals a lot, so it will be long YAY!**

I stared in astonishment at the figure that stood in front of me. I could speak, heck I couldn't even breathe. After what seemed like hours of silence which was really minutes I said.

"How on earth did you escape?" I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"I might as well tell you now, you can't stop me Sam." He replied with a look of relief on his face. He seemed overjoyed to not have to occupy that fake body. He just looked happy to be in his true form again. I never knew how Danny turned into something so evil just because of we all died. I know the pain must've hurt but…I shook my head and discarded the thought. It just seemed too painful to think about.

"You see dear Sam, I didn't escape. I was freed. That old fruit loop let me out. He said he needed to know my idiot younger self's biggest weakness. It was hard to remember though. Seeing as I so long ago gave up my humanity. So I thought and I thought. After 2 weeks it came back to you Sam. You are his biggest weakness, and I plan to use that against him." He explained. I

t came clear to me. That's why he kissed me. So Danny would think I gave up on him, but if Nad was Dan and he kissed me then that means Danny was….A clone of Dan. That's the only way he could've done it.

"Doesn't matter now that I know the truth I could always go and explain to Danny." I said

"Oh foolish Sam, oh foolish, naïve Sam, if he was here you think I would tell you the plan?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed, desperate for an answer.

"Do you think I would tell you?" With that sentence he pulled his cape over himself and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. I sank to the ground and started to cry into my knees. I was going to get Danny back if it was the last I would ever do.

**Ok guys, this next is in Danny's POV. This part takes place while Dan and Sam where talking.**

I woke up staring at the wall. Confused and still very tired I tried to move my hand only find it tied to a chair along with my legs. I tried my best but I couldn't escape. As if anything could get worse, it did. Just then Vlad walked in with his 'victory face' spread all over him. His fang polished clean and that smile that makes you feel like you're in a horror movie.

"What do YOU want Vlad?" I said.

"The same thing I wanted one week ago today, (A/N it's Monday btw if you didn't already know) for you to work for me." She replied.

"So you think because you tied me to a chair I'll work for you?" I replied confused.

"No Daniel, it's to keep you in spot while I exploit your biggest weakness. Miss Samantha Manson." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

Just then a gray and black monitor popped into room as if by magic. Vlad took out what looked like a matching remote and pressed a button on it that seemed to release a purple gas into the room. The last thing I remember is getting so sleepy I couldn't hold up my head and Vlad saying "Borrowed it from Nocturne, impressive isn't it?"

A saw a light turn on, I was in a white room. No tables no chairs just a giant screen in front of me.

"See how your biggest weakness feels about you Daniel….." said a loud echoed voice.

The screen turned on, I saw the scene where Sam kissed Gregor. The feelings that I felt that night came rushing back to me. Betrayal, guilt, anger and jealously. It felt like someone just punched me in the gut, I fell to my knees. The scene then shifted again, it was when Undergrowth had Sam as his slave. More feeling flooded my body rage, despair and fright. Another emotional punch to my gut I fell further down to the ground. I was trying to stand back up when I felt an electrical surge strike me in the back of my head. I fell face first on the floor. Taking to feeling of anger with me.

**This next part takes place just after Danny has passed out and Sam starts crying. Remember what happened with Danny and Sam took place at the same time. So this scene takes place just after. This is in 3****rd**** persons POV.**

"You idiot! You didn't wait until I gave the signal. We had to wait until he was weak enough to establish the mind link." Vlad screamed.

"Your forgetting that's me you're zapping, I think I would know if I was weak enough for someone to take control of me and establish a mind link in my head you fruit loop!" Dan yelled.

"I can't believe it, weather he's 14 or 24 he will call me a fruit loop." Vlad replied.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it fruity, have you disabled Sam's mind link. We should save the energy since we won't need it anymore." Dan said.

"Fine I'll do it, at least he young Daniel's mind link will enable easier than when we did Samantha's own. Stupid Pre-Schooler's with rocks." Vlad grumbled.

"Suck it up, so it took longer than expected. Big deal the point is we have Danny's own enabled and I don't have to put on a disguise last minute to be able to look into her eyes and finish the mind link." Dan said.

"Whatever, get the microphone ready for when Daniel wakes up, I already have his first quest planned out for him." Said Vlad mischievously.

**Wow, that was a lot of POV switching. Hope you liked it cause that's all I had planned up too. SO I'll be working on the other stories I neglected for a while until I get the rest of the story planned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. But the only I could know is if you….REVIEW!**

**Happy Friday. **


	8. The First Quest

**Hey guys I just wanna say a couple things before I start:**

**1) I am sorry for not updating often, I have to use my mom's laptop and she hardly lets me use it and my laptop is still being fixed.**

**2) I'm sick.**

**By the way this is the first episode of my season 4. Go onto my profile to see the full list. Also, after this story I'm gonna do episode 2 just yet. I wanna do a story that popped into my head last night while I was in the shower. It's called Time Break, well enough blabbing. HERE IT IS FRESH FROM THE OVEN CHAPTER 8!**

I strapped myself into the front seat of the Specter Speeder with Tucker and we were off. I wanted to drive but my mind was too preoccupied with Danny. So Tucker drove. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. 'What if we're too late?' I discarded that thought out of fear and disbelief that I would even think that. I then leaned up against the window and looked outside to the city below. We were on the outskirts of Amity Park. I then saw something that made me want to burst into tears. We were passing over the part where Danny gave the ring after the Disastroid. I then remembered the afternoon he gave me the ring.

"_I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony" I said while looking at it from afar._

"_Well, you know me. I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes" He replied while smiling at me._

"_And Your Folk's are cool with knowing your secret identity." I spoke._

"_Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad even says I could team up with him now, be his sidekick." he said jokingly._

"_You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world." I said._

"_Yeah, it's weird huh."_

"_You'll probably get pretty busy."_

"_What else is new?"_

"_I probably won't see much of you anymore."_

"_Oh, I wouldn't count on that." He then pulled out the ring and put it on my finger. "Sam, I could never have done any of these without you. " I teared up when he said that. _

"_And I don't care what's coming next; I just hope whatever it is. You're there to share it with me." He said._

"_I will be." I replied while wiping away my tears._

"I will be." I thought that phrase again to myself. I would be there for Danny no matter what, like how he would be there for me. I shoved Tucker out of the driver's seat and took over. We would never find Danny at this pace. I was going to be there for him. I sped up the vehicle and we were off.

**2 HOURS LATER OUTSIDE OF VLAD'S MANSION.**

I parked the Specter Speederbehind Vlad's Mansion and we went inside. We snuck into Vlad's Mansion many times before. So we knew the doors and passage ways. When we arrived into the main gallery we found it empty, with only a few discarded boxes here and there.

"Where's Vlad?" Tucker asked.

"Where's Vlad? More like where's his stuff?" I asked while examining the abandoned house.

"He probably knew we were gonna come and moved to another hideout."

"Well how are we supposed know where he went?"

_BANG!_

"What was that?" Tucker said cowardly while hiding behind one of the boxes.

"Tucker, get up. I'm sure it's nothing." I said while trying to pick him up from the boxes.

My words were then eaten when Vlad and Dan walked in with a red-eyed Danny. He seemed to be in a daze, like he wasn't in his right mind. The last time I saw him like that, he was under freakshow's control. Though this time it seemed different. Like he had control over himself, but couldn't do anything about it.

I grabbed Tucker and his behind a Clothes rack. We watched in silence as they took the last load of stuff back to the ship. Then I had another idea. I grabbed Tucker and took him towards the ship Vlad, Dan and Danny had come in.

"Follow me Tucker." I whispered.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Tucker replied in a hushed tone.

"Just trust me" I said.

I then dragged him under the ship and pulled a Fenton Ghost Reel under the ship and attached the other end to the two of us. We stayed there while Vlad and the rest of them were taking the rest of the boxes the ship.

"Why don't we just take them down now?" Tucker asked impatiently.

"Because there's 3 of them and 2 of us. 2 of them being older than us, oh AND ONE THEM BEING UNDER A TRANCE!" I yelled in a whispered tone, careful not to let anyone know where we were.

"But this would-"Tucker said when he was interrupted when I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Tucker, their back." I said while holding my on his mouth.

I listened closely to hear their conversation. Maybe if were lucky, we would get some sort of hint to get Danny back.

"Is that all the boxes?" Dan said, obviously frustrated from staying there too long.

"Yes, you buffoon. Now let's get back to the new lair. I finally have all I need to begin Daniel's first quest." Vlad said while hauling Danny into the lair as if he were just another box.

This made me angry at just the thought of it. I wanted to get Danny back now, but that would be stupid we would lose easily. We were outnumbered in people and strength. The ship then took off, and we held onto it with dear life. I just hoped the trip wouldn't be long. If so, my arms would give out easily.

**1 HOUR LATER. VLAD MASTER'S NEW HIDEOUT.**

If this weren't Danny, my arms would've given out a long time ago. After Vlad, Dan and Danny went inside; Tucker and I untied us from the bottom of the ship and went by the nearest window. We decided to see what the place looked like before we barged in and tried to get Danny back. What we saw through the window as sick and inhumane.

"Now Daniel. Seeing as you're under my control. I could make you do anything I want." Vlad said smugly.

"Yeah, right Vlad. No matter what you do I'll never be under your control." Danny said while being tied up and held down by Dan.

"Oh really then. Let me demonstrate." With that statement Vlad then took a remote and pressed a blue button.

Then Danny fell to the ground yelling in pain. After about a minute of struggling he got up with red, glowing, piercing eyes and stood up there like a solider at attention, ready to receive orders from anyone who was in authority of him.

"I am ready to receive order's father." Danny said in an emotionless voice.

"Ok, even though I'm helping you and I hate this kid as much you do. I gotta say that's really creepy." Dan said while stepping away from Danny to emphasis.

"Do you want your revenge or not?" Vlad said.

"Whatever you fruit loop." He replied.

"Now then Daniel. My first order for you is to go into the ghost zone and go steal all the weapons from Skulker's weapon vault." Vlad said with a smile on face that just screamed creepy.

"Yes father." Danny replied before taking off into the ghost portal towards Skulker's island.

I cringed at the thought of Danny calling Vlad his father. I realized that this would be too difficult for Tucker and me to handle alone. I was about to tell Tucker that we were gonna be back to Amity Park for backup when he leaned up again the open window and fell through it. I grabbed him but the weight was too much hold. I fell down after him. Only to be caught by Dan and Vlad.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Dan said with a smug look on face.

**HAHAHA THAT'S HOW I END IT! For now…The next chapter should be up before Tuesday. Since I am now on holiday for the next 2 week I should be done before I go back to school. Well, HAPPY SATURDAY! **


	9. The Second Punch

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I was hanging out with EmberMcLain13 and Vlad cloned me…AND NOW SHE WON'T STOP SINGING DON'T CHA!**

**Mary: Don't cha wish you girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like-**

**Me: Mary! What did I tell you about singing when I'm talking to readers!**

**Mary: Not to….**

**Me: Yes, now go sing to Skulker, he likes music.**

**Mary: Ok!**

**That ought to get rid of her for a while. Anywho….ENJOY!**

We looked up to the faces of terror. I tried to prepare myself for the things to come. Because it would be obvious what was gonna happen next.

"What are you doing here?" Dan said.

"What did you think? That you could just kidnap Danny, turn into a mind control slave and we wouldn't do anything about it?" I yelled.

"Of course we knew you would come. That's why we have this." Vlad said as he then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly an army of cloned Danny's all with a 'VLAD RULES' logo on the chest instead then came out of various doors and surrounded us.

"ATTACK MY SONS!" Vlad screamed into a microphone.

"YEEEEEEES FAAAAATHER!" They all said in a weird, slurred voice.

"Ok, now you're just frightening me." Dan said.

"Do you wanna rule the world or not!" Vlad screamed.

"As long as your fruit loopinish doesn't rub off on me." He replied.

"That isn't a word and I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

"You know you're lucky I'm actually helping you because I could just go outside and destroy the world right now." Dan said.

"That's why I had your powers minimized so you wouldn't be a threat to me." Vlad replied, obviously happy with his decision.

The clones then came closer towards us, ready to attack. I wished that I never fought with Danny, then he would be here and not Vlad's creepy puppet slave.

"Like them?" Vlad said as they came closer towards us. "Since I knew you would come to 'try' and rescue them and the fact that I'd need more than one slave, oh I mean son, to rule the world." Vlad said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile that would make you want to vomit.

"Vlad, has being in space for 6 months made even more than a fruit loop, if that was even possible!" I screamed as the cloned Danny's tried to grab me and Tucker.

"FOR ABOUT THE MILLIONTH TIME I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad proclaimed. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" He screamed. Then the clones came and dragged us off into a corridor with no one other than Dan leading the way.

"This is too sweet." Dan said.

"You know bragging makes you all the more desperate." Tucker said.

"Did I ask you for you opinion? No! SO SHUT UP!" HE screamed.

"Someone's a bit grumpy this evening." I said.

"I don't need to explain my reasons to you, Samantha….." He replied with a mocking intonation.

"Don't. Call. Me. SAMANTHA!" I screamed, I had enough. Danny was under a spell, I was being sent to 'Vlad' jail and now this. No SAM Manson, wasn't about to take this.

I flipped the clone that was holding and hit him against the floor. Tucker picking up the hint reached into his pocket and grabbed a 'Jack o' Nine tails' from his pocket and flipped the clone that was holding him hostage as well.

"Don't think just because I'm mayor now I don't remember how to use this stuff." Tucker said cockily

I then faced and grabbed the invention from Tucker and used it on Dan. I came closer to him and said,

"Listen here buddy boy, you could brag all you want about how you're gonna rule the world and seek revenge on your 'younger self' but QUIT CALLING ME SAMANTHA!" I screamed.

Tucker must've been frightened by this, because while I was ranting he was backing away slowly. Even some of the freakish clones Vlad made backed away as well. Yet Vlad thinks those are suitable enough to use as an army. I then grabbed a thermos from my bag and sucked Dan inside. Then I took a new invention that Mr. Fenton was working on out, It was called the Fenton Ghost lock-a-lot. Just like a regular lock but able to lock a ghost in any container with a 'Fenton seal' I hooked the lock on it and handed it to Tucker.

"Don't lose it; if we do we're dead." I said.

Tucker took the thermos with a hint of fear still on his face, like he was afraid I was gonna yell at him. However, I only planned on yelling at him if he did something or said something stupid, like always. So then again, I might be yelling at him soon. We turned around and saw a bunch of confused clones running into the walls of the corridor we were in and screaming. Then, it seemed a light bulb went off in my head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said.

"Totally on the same page." Tucker replied.

BANG! We burst down the door to find Vlad sitting a chair that could easily pass for a throne. While Danny clones were waiting on him, feeding him grapes, flossing his fangs, brushing his hair and worst of all…UGH! Rubbing his feet…..

"I don't think I'll be ever able to un see that." I said now mortified and traumatized.

"As mayor, I must suggest to make that illegal." Tucker replied also feeling the same mixture of emotions.

"What are doing here? Seize them my slaves!" Vlad proclaimed and his slaves dropped what they were doing and started to make their way towards us.

We dodged the first row, and then the row numbers doubled so we started to blast them. I grabbed one and then shoved him up against the wall, then stuffing him into the thermos. Tucker then also grabbed one.

"Sorry to do this man, then again you're a clone so not that much." He said then blasting him with a wrist ray.

"GAH! ATTACK WITH FULL FORCE MY CLONES" Vlad screamed.

As he said that Danny walked out of the portal with a shrinked version of Skulker's vault in his hands.

"FINISH THEM OFF!" Vlad yelled. I could tell by his tone he wasn't in any mood to be merciful.

The clones then regrouped and tried another attack, except this time they surrounded us from various angles, leaving us no room to escape. That is, of there even was one. They then proceeded to close in on us. Then suddenly some grabbed us from behind and tied us up, upside down in front of Vlad so he could whatever he wanted to say anyway.

"Now, since Dan hasn't reported with his hourly updates It would be obvious that by some MIRACLE you managed to overthrow him. Then again, I had his powers weakened so he couldn't overturn me, So I suppose you had SOME chance at victory." He mocked then turning to Danny.

"Now slave, wouldn't it be nice if you got to destroy your friends without having any self control over yourself whatsoever. " Vlad said.

While Vlad was bragging all this time I got an idea on how we could get out of this. I tried my best to move my arm try and activate the wrist ray and cut the ropes hold me. Hopefully this would not only be the perfect accessory of pain, but one of escape as well. Success was on my side for this plan for two reasons, one that I was able to turn on the wrist ray and two, that the fruit loop was too bust bragging to hear the sound of the beam melting the ropes which seemed to be feeling like steel ropes. Apparently Tucker saw what I was doing and tries to do the same. Only he missed the rope and ended up blasting Vlad in the ankle. That was that he needed to become aware of what we were doing while he was boasting about his 'so called' victory. Thankfully I just finished cutting the rope restraining me and escaped. I quickly got up and faced Vlad with the wrist ray aimed at him ready to blast the fruit loop to bits.

"I will not hesitate use this." I said with an emotionless voice.

"Oh, I'm so scared but wait; I have an army of clones!" He said cockily with a hint of cockiness.

"Cover me, I got an idea." Tucker said as he started going through his backpack.

"You see children; I will always win because I am too smart for you." Vlad said as the clones closed in closer.

"Tucker, they're getting closer! HURRY UP!" I said while blasting the clones backwards.

"Shall I intervene now father?" Danny said.

"Not yet my son, we must wait for the perfect opportunity. " Vlad said, answering his question while a protective father like shoulder on him.

"TUCKER WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TIME!" I said while blasting clones. It seemed as soon I got rid of a row, two more rows would take their place.

"I GOT IT!" Tucker proclaimed. Then he threw a thermos at the clones.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I screamed.

"Wait for it…"

_PUFF!_ I silvery white dust came out of the thermos and covered all the clones like a blanket. When the smoke dispersed all the clones were gone.

"Um Tucker what was-"

"Courtesy of the private scientist lab that builds weapons for the army, I used some of it to modify the thermos. I hope that it could hold them all."

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO!" The now defeated Vlad screamed.

"I thought you said you always won Vlad?" I said.

"Don't test me child! ATTACK MY SON!" Vlad said as he pressed a button on his remote.

"Yes Father" Danny said.

Danny then started to make his way towards us.

"Um Tucker."

"Yeah Sam?"

"Now would be a good time to run."

"Right behind you."

We made a mad dash for the door, only for it to be closed right before we could get outside. Though we had such backup plans for is such a moment would happen but after the door closed so did all the other window or any form of escape. We were trapped with made fruit loop and Danny under his control.

"Danny it's us, Sam and Tucker. You don't wanna do this. Please Danny."

Though Danny remained emotionless. He just continued coming towards us. Now charging an ecto blast that seemed to just get bigger and bigger with every step. For once I was truly afraid that this would be it. I would never get see Danny again because it just seemed like he was gone. With no possible way of coming back.

"FINISH THEM OFF WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Vlad yelled, obviously becoming tired that this was taking too long.

"Tucker, tell me you have another mayor doohickey that could help us." As said I we were backing up against the wall to get away from Danny.

"Just one, but I'm gonna need you to keep Danny busy." Tucker replied.

"What are gonna do?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Tucker then ran off into a corner to work on his idea. I just hope he didn't abandon me at a time like this, cause if he did. He's gonna be dead.

"Hi Danny, remember me. It's Sam, your girlfriend. Now, you don't wanna do this."

He just ignored what I said and just fired the ecto blast straight at me, which luckily I was able to dodge.

"Tucker, hurry." I said, now starting to become panicked.

"I need a few more minutes, just keep him busy." He replied while tinkering with whatever his 'great idea' was.

"Oh yeah, I'll keep the guy who's under a mind control spell that wants to destroy us busy." I said sarcastically while dodging two more ecto-blasts from Danny.

"Alright Danny, my turn." I said while firing a blast from the wrist ray at him. He got hit and fell down, giving me some time to catch my breath. He them got up halfway, gripping the part of his shoulder where he got shot.

"You got a good aim, for a girl." Danny mocked.

I would've punched him right at that moment but that time Tucker got his idea worked out.

"Sam catch!" Tucker as he threw me a gas mask.

"What's this for?" I replied. You don't just hand someone a gas mask without telling them what it's for. Who does that?

"Just trust me." He replied as he put one on as well.

Then Tucker pressed a button on yet another thermos and another gas consumed the room, except this time it was a dark shade of red. Danny passed out immediately but Vlad held out a little longer though.

"NO YOU INSOLATES ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DEFEAT ME! Oh well, no matter. There's always next time." Vlad mocked, however just as he was about to escape Tucker threw a small, green ball at him. It opened up a portal to the ghost zone and sucked him inside; little did we know that the remote to turn Danny back to normal fell out of his pocket and into the pit of acid he had below the .

"Well that was easy." Tucker said proudly.

"Oh yeah, said the guy who didn't have to fight off AN EVIL VERSION OF DANNY!" I screamed while I punched him in the arm.  
"Owwwww, you know you're lucky I didn't bring the secret service." He replied.

"You have a secret service…AND YOU DIDN'T BRING THEM TO HELP!" I said enraged.

"Well, I didn't think that- ow! Will you stop hitting me?" Tucker yelled. I was gonna keep hitting him, because he almost got us killed when he could've brought a trained team of secret service.

Our arguing was interrupted by the sound of Danny waking up.

"FINALLY, this better be worth it after almost getting killed." I exasperated.

"Oh would you let that go?" Tucker replied.

"No Tucker, because I don't you could almost get over almost being killed by your boyfriend!" I screamed at him.

My attention was then turned back onto Danny who was now almost fully awake.

"Danny? Are you ok?" I said.

"The question is will you be?" Danny said blasted an ecto-ray at Tucker, sending him back a few feet away.

I backed away slowly, being very afraid of whatever Danny was going to do. After all that, he still was under the control, even worse without Vlad instructing him what to do and when to stop. He had no control over himself. He only the last instruction Vlad told him to do, finish us off.

"Why so scared, it's only me." He mocked.

**MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil for ending like that! But this was my longest chapter EVER! OVER 2,400 words…MY LONGEST EVER WHOO HOOO! Well PLEASE REVIEW! This was my first battle scence so let me know if I did a good job.**

***Skulker walks in and drops Mary***

**Skulker: I believe this belongs to you**

**Me: Yeah, sadly she does.**

**Mary: YOU SAID HE LIKED MUSIC!**

**Me: I thought he did.**

**Skulker: Good luck I'm out of here.**

**Mary: Wanna cookie?**

**Me: Sure, what the heck.**

***I eat the cookie***

**Me: pretty colours….. *I pass out***

**Mary: THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FOR ALMOST GETTING ME KILLED!**


	10. The Loss of a Friend

**HERE IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry I took so long to update, school opened back and I have like….NO TIME to update especially since I have end of year test coming up and *grabs hair* the plot bunnies won't leave me alone, so here's the last chapter hope you like it. Plus I just realized that I haven't done reviewer replies in a while...hehe sorry… I'll take care of that in this chapter.**

He closed in closer towards me making beads of perspiration stream down my face. I choked back the tears to so desperately wanted to fall. Electrical currents ran up and down my spine. It was a miracle I had the strength to even back away from him. He looked at me a murderous look in his eye.

Just get it over and done with already. This sentence repeatedly pounded against the walls of my brain like African drums.

"What's wrong Sam, you look like you've seen a ghost" He said as he closed in even further.

"Danny please, it's me Sam. You don't wanna hurt me. PLEASE Danny fight it, I know you can!" I pleaded desperately.

He just looked at me with a mocking smile and closed in even further then I thought possible. He was about hit me when he fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Saaam, help me…" he said breathlessly.

My heart skipped a beat in anticipation and fright of seeing this. Was Danny back to normal?

"Danny, are you ok?" I said cautiously bending down to help him, worried that if I got too close he would turn evil again.

"Why are you asking about me, when you should be worried about yourself?" He said as his eyes changed from emerald green back to a haunting shade of red.

How is it that he's still evil? I saw his eyes change back to green. Then I realized what was happening.

"TUCKER! GET THE REMOTE VLAD WAS USING. IT CONTROLS DANNY!" I screamed with all the force left in my throat. Since Tucker would need some time to find the remote I did the only thing I could've thought to do at the time. I snaked my arm around behind me and took the last Fenton thermos we brought and sucked Danny inside.

"Sam, I got good news and bad news" said Tucker from the other side of the room.

"Well, what's the good news?" I pondered.

"The good news is that I found the remote." He said.

"Nice, so what's bad news?"

He then pointed into the acid pit; inside of it was green acid and a sinking remote control.

"Well that stinks." I said disappointed

"Let's get him out of here before he wakes and tries to kill us again." replied Tucker.

"Ok" was all I was able to say, the fact that Danny might be gone still haunted my mind.

Back at Fenton works we had to release Danny from the thermos in a containment unit because he was switching back and forth to often to be trusted. We explained the situation to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and they immediately started working on ways to get Danny back to normal. Tucker had to go back to the mayor's office and Jazz was at a tour of Yale for the rest of the week leaving me in the basement alone sitting on a wooden chair watching Danny in what was practically a cage. It pained me to see him trapped inside of there. The guilt ran threw me Everytime he changed to evil. That constant annoying voice pounding on the walls of my head. I knew it wasn't because of Vlad this time. This is was all me, and this was all my fault.

BANG! The doors to the basement sprang open announcing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton entrance into the room. It had been about 3 hours since they brought Danny home and ever since then, they practically locked themselves into the testing area where they handled all their dangerous experiments. Maddie took me aside and told me that they found a cure.

"Sam we found a way to remove the device from Danny's head." She said in way that sounded very depressed.

"So why do you sound so sad Mrs. Fenton, should've we be happy?" I replied puzzled.

"That's the thing Sam….We have to perform surgery on Danny if we wanna get it out, Danny may most likely not survive the surgery." She said, it sounded like it gave it her pain to say the words.

The words of guilt in my head were now intensified with this newfound information.

"I, I understand Mrs. Fenton. So when will you guys do it." I stuttered.

"The sooner the better, if it stays inside Danny's brain longer, the harder it'll be to get it out." She replied.

"Oh I understand." This was all I was able to get past my lips.

This was just too much for me to take it, I thought I would at least have some time before but no, this was just happening all the quickly. I texted Tucker what was happening. I could tell by his response he was shocked as well. He raced back to Fenton Works as quickly as he could, at least I wouldn't be totally alone. As Mr. Fenton opened the door to give Danny the drug that would make him fall asleep I did one of the craziest things I ever did. I ran into the chamber and kissed Danny. I didn't care if he was evil or good right now I just wanted him to know that I have and always will love him. I ran of the room and sat down with Tucker upstairs. I didn't realize when but tears started rolling down my face. I was never the one to cry, but I guess anything's possible. Tucker saw I was crying and pulled me into a friendly hug. If it was one thing I needed right now it was a friend.

I didn't realize I fell asleep on the couch until Mrs. Fenton woke me up. I could by the look on her face that she wasn't going to be delivering the best news ever. Obviously I knew what she was going to say before she even said it. So I wiped my tears and went downstairs to the basement to say my last good bye to Danny.

As I entered the room I saw discarded medical covered in blood in the sink. The smell of human flesh and blood and filled the room. Though the sadness made me look past all the that as approached Danny closer. After what seemed like an eternity I reached the table where lay, a sheet covering him signaling the loss of a life, no not a life in this case a hero. I rolled down the sheet to his chest and just stared at him face. It lay emotionless as a stared it all the good times and memories just flooded my mind. The ghost fights, the fakeout makeouts all these thing were stuff that would never leave me, dead or alive I will always love him. I rest my head down and the table and just cried silently to myself. I could feel my tears flooding the table, but I didn't care. I felt Danny's body twitch. I knew I must've have been paranoid, but I looked up anyway. As soon as I did that those all too familiar lips just kissed mine without warning. My min initially was going at a thousand miles an hour, but as seconds passed it seemed time slowed down to a halt. One thing was straight in my mind though,

Danny was alive and no longer evil.

**AWWWW wasn't that a nice ending, well besides from all the crying and sadness. So there you have it, the end of episode one of my season 4. You could go to my profile and see the full list and my others stories. Don't forget to look out for Episode 2: A bounty for Love, it should be out sometime in June. And also look for my other 2 stories coming out soon as well, Time Break and The Power You Possess. Anyway I just want to say thank you EVERYBODY who read this story, reviewed it REALLY hope you liked it you have any questions feel free to PM me. I had a blast writing this story and I hope you guys liked it too. I'm also gonna be finishing up my other stories Love Story and Love struck and get those out of the way so I can and have time to study for end of year test, and my mark HAS to be good or….*gulp* Summer School…..and that means very few updates and stories from me, so wish me luck!**

**-Maria Anderson, the halfa author**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT: **

**My season 4 + 5 of Danny Phantom has been taken down for plot evaluation. I made up these ideas for it when I was 12 years old. I'm 14 now. I have different ideas and writing styles. The two stories I started writing for this will remain up. ("Your Biggest Weakness" and "A Bounty For Love" They will however no longer be part of my season four. They will be individual stories with no connection whatsoever. **

**Sorry for any confusion caused. **

**-MJPhantom8998**


End file.
